Get It Right
by John Nighthawk
Summary: This story episode picks up right where Original Song ends.  Featured characters are Quinn/Finn/Rachel with some Brittana, Bartie and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. It airs on the Fox network**

**Author's note: This story picks up right after Original Song ends. Since all we Glee fans have to wait a few weeks now for the next episode I'm going to put all my favorite couples back together or have them thinking about it. Enough of all these drawn out plots.**

**All typos are my own but I will hunt them down and correct.  
**

Lima, Ohio

McKinley High School

Mid March 2011

Friday afternoon - Choir room.

Rachel Berry felt like her other glee teammates had finally acknowledged all her hard work and effort as she glanced down at her MVP trophy she held in her right hand. Brittany S. Pierce had her arm around Rachel's shoulder and even Sam Evans on the brunette diva's other side smiled down at her with appreciation and gratitude. Mr. Schuester mentioned that the teens could leave and enjoy their weekend but be back Monday to get started working on Nationals songs.

The teens forming the group hug pulled apart and they all started drifting towards the door to leave for the day. Rachel enjoyed all the genuine smiles from her teammates including Finn except she noticed only a grudging nod of respect from Quinn Fabray. The ex-cheerleader was so intent with her stare down with Rachel that Quinn did not notice the cautious glances that both Sam and Puck threw her way. Sam the beach surfer who idolized Justin Bieber left first followed by Puck and Lauren right behind him. Tina waved at both Artie and Brittany then left with Mike Chang. Santana glared at the retreating back of her female BFF pushing Artie's wheelchair then walked over to where Mercedes and Rachel were sharing a hug. The Latina cleared her throat to get the two diva's attention as they laughed at some private joke and separated. Mercedes grinned at both brunettes and Quinn then waved goodbye.

"Be nice now, okay?"

Finn and Quinn stood talking on the far side of the room while Santana walked over to Rachel.

"Don't expect a hug because you're not getting one. I just, uh, nice job Berry. I'd prefer it if you only opened your mouth to sing and stop talking so much."

Rachel tried to hide a smirk forming on her face but it was hard to maintain.

"Why thank you, Santana. Are you just pretending to care or did you really mean that?"

Rachel's gentle poke at the Latina's occasional shows of emotion only got Santana all worked up again.

"Don't over analyze everything I say. Take my words at face value. You're so irritating sometimes, Rachel."

Santana noticed Rachel's eyes flick to the other two teens still talking in the room as she watched the smaller brunette's expression crumble into a grimace and her eyes seemed drained of life.

"Rachel, pay attention."

"What? Yes, irritating is one of my best traits. See, I was listening to you."

Santana leaned forward slightly and lowered her voice.

"Never repeat this to anyone, but I'm sorry for what happened. I mean with them."

Santana slightly turned her head sideways and indicated Quinn and Finn. The Latina watched Rachel's expression closely as her face lost its plastered on grin and all the joy went out of her body posture and facial expressions. Rachel looked back at Santana with concern.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I figured it out first that they were fooling around so I kissed Finn at his Valentine's booth and gave him that mono. So when Quinn came down with the same disease that proved she'd been cheating on Sam. So later I told him about it and broke them up. I never dreamed that she would go running back to Finn and he'd actually give her another chance. Both our lives suck now. I know what you're feeling."

"What exactly is that, pray tell?"

Santana's eyes started to mist over which caused Rachel to stare up at the taller brunette with surprise.

_No way, the ice queen has a heart? She has seemed very vulnerable lately, and I know why. _

The Latina choked out her answer with some difficulty.

"We're not able to be with the person that we're in love with. Listen, I'm sorry about Finn too. I never wanted him. I was forced to do that by Coach Sylvester. You and he should be together. I'm such a blabber mouth bitch."

Santana clamped down hard on her emotions and ran out the choir room door. Quinn started walking towards the door herself, but she paused at the door and turned back. She glanced over at the towering teen boy who was slowly walking towards Rachel's petite form. She tried to force down her jealousy and anger.

"Finn, we need to continue our talk out in the hallway. Please?"

Finn gave Rachel a big grin but then realized that Quinn was speaking to him again. As he turned towards the blond his smile faded away.

"I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, okay?"

Quinn's frame tightened with tension as she considered her reply.

"Fine. Just remember that we have things to get started on."

The blond flipped her long hair back over one shoulder in irritation and walked out of the room looking straight ahead. Finn let out a breath he had been holding then turned back to gaze at Rachel. The dark haired girl tried to come up with a flippant answer.

"So even the perfect couple has trouble in paradise sometimes?"

"Nobody is perfect, Rachel. I just wanted to tell you that. Well, you were at Regionals. You were right, that solo of yours was very emotional. I could tell you found that place where the intense pain was inside and wrote it down. I've never been more proud of you. Great job MVP! I feel like the rest of us grab on to your coattails and enjoy the ride."

Rachel broke out her special smile reserved only for Finn's benefit and exhaled with much satisfaction.

"Thank you kind sir. That means a lot coming from you. So, did you understand the message I was sending in my solo?"

Finn put one of his patented sly grins on his face and nodded.

"I listened closely to the words like you asked, Rachel. For some time after Sectionals I was so confused about the way you felt about me. How could you try to hurt me like that with Puck and still love me? I know I should never have lied about what happened with me and Santana. At least you did tell me the truth right away, and I can't be angry at you for that. I know you've been in as much pain as I've been going through."

Finn paused for breath while Rachel looked up at the tall male teen with wonder all over her face. He reached down and gently took her free hand in one of his and squeezed it.

"Listen, we really need to talk soon but not here. How's next Monday sound? I have stuff to do all this weekend."

Rachel looked up and nodded her agreement of Finn's statement. The tall teen boy smiled and continued speaking.

"Thanks again for being my friend through all the weird stuff we've had to get through. You're the best."

Finn gave Rachel a quick hug and placed his chin gently on the top of her head and inhaled her sweet fragrance. He mumbled something at low volume into her ear.

"Please be patient with me like you've been doing. See you soon."

Finn felt Rachel tremble in his arms and sniff back some tears. He pulled back and used one finger to wipe off some tears streaking down her face. Rachel finally managed to choke out her reply.

"I do love you very much. I never stopped."

Finn stepped back and grudgingly broke the contact with Rachel's hand and her body. He tried to give her a serious answer but replied with a half smirk.

'I know you do."

Finn turned away and started to leave the choir room but paused just inside the door. He looked one last time at Rachel. He was smiling widely.

"Oh, for the record, I forgive you."

Finn gave her one of his happy goodbye waves and left the room. Rachel lurched into the closest chair and sat down while her wound up emotions let loose with a fit of happy tears.

* * *

School hallway.

Quinn was walking down to her locker and was reaching to spin her number combo when she heard a voice behind her. It was Sam.

"Hey Quinn! How's it going lately?"

She turned to look at her ex-BF bleach blond surfer dude. Her insides still bunched up with sadness and pain as she remembered how badly she had treated him.

"You mean after you dumped me to hook up with Santana? I've been having a blast! You?"

Sam looked at Quinn with his usual half intense stare and boyish charm.

"I've been thinking a lot about that. I realize that Santana acted out of spite when she told me about you kissing Finn behind my back in secret. That fact did mess me up but I should have believed you about wanting to be with me instead of him. I only exist now to make Brittany jealous. Did you hear Santana wrote an insulting song about me called Trouty Mouth? Enough with the lip jokes. Guys have feelings too."

Quinn let out an affectionate chuckle then stopped suddenly as Sam's face got all red.

"Sorry, Sam. They are very nice though."

Quinn gasped as the words left her mouth and experienced a flush go through her body. The blond held one hand in front of her mouth to partly disguise a few coughs. Sam struggled to not let his anger get the best of him again.

"Really, Quinn? You were the only one not to make fun of my looks. I loved that about you. I still feel that way. I've been such a stupid jerk to you."

Sam paused briefly as Quinn was stunned into a shameful silence. The teen boy gathered his resolve and made his pitch.

"Just take some time to think about this, okay? I don't need an answer now. No pressure."

Quinn finally got control of her senses again and nodded tor Sam to continue.

"I want you back as my girlfriend again. I've missed you so much, Quinn."

Quinn gasped out loud as his words registered in her brain.

_OMG why is this happening now? Why did he wait so long? What the hell do I say to him?_

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief as he noticed Quinn thinking hard about his offer but he got more confident as she was not turning it down either. He decided to leave and not push his luck any more for now.

"Okay, so think about it. Later."

Quinn was rendered speechless as she watched the boy with the Bieber hairstyle walk down the hallway and go through the door closest to the parking lot.

_OMG he does still love me! Now what the hell do I tell Finn? Wait, Sam can't guarantee me prom queen. Do I want to be happy but forgotten or on top of this school caste system again?_

The blond turned back around to attempt opening her locker again when she noticed Finn walking towards her.

_Finally! Ha, he always comes back to me in the end. Sorry Rachel. I don't think we will ever be BFF's. That was all an act. But why do I feel a twinge of guilt when I hurt her like this? Every thing's fair in love and war. Remember that Man Hands._

"Hey, Finn, let's talk later. I've got some stuff to think about and things to do. My house on Sunday? Mom is working all day."

"Uh, sure Quinn. I really need to talk with you. It's important."

"Don't worry about anything. We do our campaigning and prom royalty will be a piece of cake. So, we are taking our relationship public next Monday?"

"That's part of what we need to talk about. I just want us to be honest about everything."

Quinn gazed up at Finn with much concern then a slow smile spread over her face.

"Don't waver now, Finn. We have to keep our eyes on the prize. Kiss me goodbye?"

"Public place remember? We need to respect everyone's feelings."

Quinn glared down the hallway towards the choir room door but did not see anyone.

"You mean one specific person right? Rachel freaking Berry?"

"No name calling please. You need to rise above it. It's called being a good teammate."

"Whatever. I have to go now."

Finn held his arms out towards the blond to placate her.

"Will a hug do for now? Seriously, your scary Quinn act is so not cool."

As Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and moved closer to Finn the confused teen boy had many conflicting thoughts and emotions swirling through his mind and heart.

_This just feels so wrong now. I tried to love you again Quinn because you wanted to start over but my heart belongs to another. You deserve someone who brings out the best in you. I'm not that person._

Unnoticed by either distracted teen Rachel was just leaving the choir room door that was half way down the hall. She froze in the door frame and her eyes were drawn to the twosome as they hugged for a few seconds then smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Rachel took a step back inside and grabbed her midsection as an intense pain rocked her compact body. Now sad tears streamed down her face.

_WTH! Finn says he forgives me but he still seems to be with Quinn. Is he only content with our friendship now? Why did I ever get my hopes up again?_

Rachel headed to the parking lot after she was sure no one was around. Her steps were tired and tentative as the emotionally strained teen girl was close to the breaking point again.

_Focus girl! Just try and keep it together until he explains himself. I don't want to give up on you Finn but it's a tough road sometimes._

Rachel finally made it to her car then gratefully slumped down into her seat and started driving towards her house.

* * *

Fabray house – Friday evening

Quinn was sitting in her living room watching one of her recorded teen dramas when she heard the front doorbell ring. She put the playback on pause after using her fist to punch her couch in frustration.

_Damn it! Right when my favorite couple is having their big emotional talk. I'm not expecting Finn until Sunday. Or maybe it's Sam come to beg some more? Those boys just can't get enough of me._

Quinn walked eagerly to the door and put on her most winning smile. When she opened the door and noticed who was standing on her porch her expression tuned to one of puzzlement.

_What the hell does Man Hands want? Voted most likely to be a drama queen and end up alone maybe? Damn girl you're funny._

"What do you want, Stubbles? Need me to explain the facts of life to you again? I though you were smarter than this."

Rachel recoiled visibly at the sound of Quinn's cold voice but was determined to make her point and then leave as soon as possible.

"Just let me say my peace, Quinn. I know you can't stand the sight of me but please hear me out."

"Come in, just make it quick. I'm watching something."

After Rachel walked inside Quinn closed the door then faced the slightly shorter brunette girl and tried to fight the irritation and anger inside her body.

"I'd ask you to make yourself comfortable but we both know that's not going to happen. So what is it? You know I spoke the truth in the auditorium. I really hope you can see that now."

Rachel slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding for a few seconds then quickly ordered her thoughts and began.

"Quinn, I want to thank you for inspiring my 'Get It Right' song. You forced me to tap into my really deep personal feelings about how bad I've screwed up everything. I could not have written it without your inspiration, however mean and cruel your words were. Finn was very touched when I sang it."

The blond's face looked like she wanted to explode into a rage.

"Listen here hobbit! Yes, talent wise you are very good. Anyone watching you sing that song would have felt something."

Quinn forced herself to dial down her aggression and cool the anger that had just surged up inside her. Rachel tried to speak again but the blond cut her off.

"Wait, I'm not finished! I'll force myself to admit that I am a fan of your singing and hope you do make it big on Broadway someday. But none of these Lima guys including Finn are good enough for you. Why can't you just make a clean break and move on? But personally speaking, if you try and interfere with Finn and my new found happiness again I will crush you like the little insect that you are. Count on it!"

Rachel's anger surged upwards and her next words were spat out at Quinn before she could stop them.

"But Finn said that he forgives me for trying to cheat with Puck. I think we are getting closer to becoming a couple again. Even when we've been apart I would not try and force him to stay with me by exploiting his past feelings. He got over you a long time ago. But why did he hug you in the hallway today?"

"You were spying on us, I knew it! I suppose Finn just wanted to clear the air between you and him so you can be co-captains and friends again. But he wants to be with me you little confused dwarf! Get that through your thick skull RuPaul!"

A white blurry motion caught Quinn's attention at the last possible second as Rachel's flattened palm connected with full force against the blond's left cheek and staggered her back a step. Quinn's nervous system went into full shock mode and she let out a surprised tearful sob. The brunette diva glanced at her hand and noticed the reddening streak over the part that had contacted against Quinn's cheek. She felt a pain starting to flare up within her hand.

Quinn finally managed to blurt out something even though her body still shook with sorrow and rage.

"You freaking hit me! Why can't you face facts? Nobody could love a spoiled little brat like you!"

Rachel burst into tears and ran for the front door. Just before she turned the door handle to leave she glanced back at the distressed blond still standing with a sad look on her face.

"I wouldn't care who Finn was with as long as he's happy, even if it wasn't with me. But I know for a fact that you're not right for him either, Quinn."

The blond sniffed back some tears and tried to laugh but it came out as a cackle.

"Says you. I know how Finn feels about me. We see fireworks when we kiss and make out."

Rachel nodded in understanding but continued on.

"Passion and sex isn't everything. If you don't have a deep friendship and honesty there is nothing to build on. As for Finn, that's how much I love him. Sometimes you have to let go of the people you most care about and hope for the best. But that's not the only thing that bothers me."

Quinn looked very broken as she finally replied.

"What's that?"

Rachel finally got control of her emotions but her voice still wavered some as she admitted something that had been inside her for a long time.

"I had hoped we could get past all our past animosity and at least respect each other. For the team I mean. I want to be a forgiving person but what's the point in making the effort with you? It's a waste of my time. You always have to put other people down to feel better about yourself. Quinn, I feel nothing but sadness towards you now."

"I don't need your freaking pity! Get the hell out of my house!"

"With pleasure."

As Rachel left and slammed the door behind her Quinn managed to stagger her way to the couch and collapsed into it as her tears continued flowing. She picked up her remote and threw it against the wall as she alternated between crying and screaming out her frustration. Finally some time later the blond pulled herself together long enough to compose a text.

_JBRocksSam Please come to my house after you get this. I need you now. – QuinnHBIC_

A short time later Quinn sighed in vast relief.

_QuinnHBIC Sure thing babe. Be there soon. Love you! JBRocksSam_


	2. Chapter 2

Fabray residence

Friday evening

A short while later Quinn led Sam up to her bedroom as the two linked hands and smiled at each other. The blond paused by the side of her bed and turned to face the eager teen boy in her presence.

"Sam, do you think I'm a good person?"

Any further reply was cut off as Sam closed the distance between them as he gently kissed her on the lips. The two teen's need and hunger flared into full desire as the kiss deepened into urgent lip rubbing and tongues seeking entrance inside the others mouth. They both broke apart with a gasp then they hugged each other in silent gratitude. Sam leaned back to look into Quinn's hazel eyes with his typical intensity.

"You make me feel good, Quinn. I'm the lucky one here. I just wish I had not lost my temper and listened to what you were telling me babe."

Sam playfully kissed Quinn's nose and did his usual boy in a candy store smirk. Quinn laughed out loud and sighed in relief then hugged the excited bleach blond boy with much excitement.

"You're wrong, Sam. I'm the lucky one. It's just hard to feel like I deserve you giving me another chance."

Sam gently rubbed Quinn's check with one hand then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be like that. So, are you hungry yet? I'm starving!"

Quinn let out the first real laugh she had truly felt like doing in quite awhile.

"You boys and your appetites. If it's not sex, sports or video games it's food. C'mon let's go back downstairs and look in my fridge. I can't have a growing boy going hungry in my house."

Sam gave Quinn a grin of such intensity she shivered all over inside. He held out his hand and she gratefully linked her hand in his.

"You're the best, Quinn. It's so easy to love you."

The ambitious blond girl felt an almost painful rush of shame and guilt well up inside her.

"I'm not sure I deserve you but thanks for those compliments, Sam. I love you too."

Sam gave Quinn another brief but passionate kiss as the blond girl melted into his embrace. She felt and heard an involuntary groan come out of her mouth.

_OMG I am so screwed. I want to say hell with being prom queen but it would mean the world to my mom if I was elected. Why can't I have both the crown and Sam's love too? Damn it he's just not that well known enough to get the winning votes needed. I hate myself so much right now. Just enjoy this moment._

Quinn broke off their kiss and looked up with a dazed expression into Sam's amused eyes.

"Hey, let's take this slow, okay? We need to just enjoy each others company. Let's get you fed now. We have all the time in the world."

Sam put his arm around Quinn as they started walking downstairs.

"Always thinking about my needs, babe. How did I survive without you?"

Quinn flinched internally as her heart tightened painfully and her head felt like it was going to explode.

_I'm so sorry Sam, but you're soon going to find that out. Why am I such a horrible person? Damn it I can't help myself. It's like watching another person and not being able to stop them. Fight this Quinn; why am I so weak?_

* * *

Fabray residence.

Sunday morning

Quinn rushed to open her front door and waved Finn inside with much excitement.

"Hi Finn. Let me tell you about all the plans and ideas we can get started on tomorrow at school. Our first stop is to register our prom court candidacy, then"

Finn put a hand on the strung out babbling girl's shoulder and squeezed gently to get her attention.

"Quinn, just stop!"

The blond looked up at the tall wide shouldered teen boy with some concern.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you? Let me take care of it."

"You can't fix it. Only I can. Just please listen and let me explain, okay?"

Finn waited until Quinn nodded her understanding before expelling a deep breath and started speaking with a gentle but insistent tone.

"Most everything is wrong with my life. If not for football and glee I would have gone insane. I've let my personal feelings screw up my judgment but that's stopping now. But the main thing I want to tell you Quinn is that we just don't work as a couple."

Quinn's face alternated between sorrow, anguish and guilty relief as her core beliefs and upbringing fought with new feelings of female rival jealousy and all the anger she had stored up inside her fragile teen heart.

"Don't say that, Finn! I thought you wanted this as much as I did." We make a good team."

Quinn placed her hand atop Finn's arm that was still touching her shoulder and smiled back at him. Finn struggled with his emotions and tried to convey his intent with a pair of hurting and sad eyes looking into her hazel colored ones.

"Back when we first started going out I thought that too. Before your pregnancy and all the lies came out I really wanted to be a father and start a family with you. But even before I found out Puck was the dad and not me I realized something else."

Quinn was very afraid of asking him but had to know for sure.

"What's that?"

"I had fallen in love with Rachel."

The blond's unblemished face suddenly darkened with anger.

"No, she's poisoning you against me. She does it all the time."

"Just listen, Quinn! You need to hear this and accept it. The only thing Rachel does is let me be myself. Not what others want me to be, but who I feel like being. You keep badgering me about how important this prom stuff is but I couldn't care less about it. You only want me so you can feel better about yourself and be on top at school again. There's no love from either of us so find yourself another king. I'll always care about you Quinn, just not the way you'd wish it to be. I have to go now."

Finn released his grip on Quinn's shoulder and started walking towards the front door. The stunned teen girl had to catch herself by grabbing onto the back of the nearby couch. She was breathing heavy and turned towards his retreating back to make her reply.

"You dare do this to me! Running back to your precious Rachel now? What the hell do you see in her? Tell me!"

Finn rested one hand on the doorknob and watched his former girlfriend's agonized facial expression and body posture crumble by the second. Quinn wiped some tear streaks angrily off her flushed face. Finn replied quickly as he knew that her question had an easy answer.

"I see the better person I am when I'm around her. Yes, I'm driving over there now to see if she'll have me again, in spite of all the heartbreak I've put her through this time."

Quinn's outrage mixed with intense embarrassment at being dismissed so easily finally forced some harsh words out of her mouth.

"Just how messed up are you, Finn? You know it's not going to work out."

Finn let out a disappointed sigh and shook his head.

"I'm willing to give it my best shot because she's worth it to me. Rise above it, Quinn. I still want to be friends and we'll see each other in Glee. Try not to be so negative all the time. It really helps."

Quinn stood there in total shock as she watched Finn walk both out of her personal life and house in the same motion.

* * *

Berry residence.

Sunday afternoon.

Rachel was spending a quiet day by herself watching one of her favorite musicals Rent when suddenly the door bell rang. She stood up while putting her show on pause and walked over to answer the door. Finn stood on her front porch.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you. Can I come in if you don't mind?"

Rachel closed the door and walked over to where Finn stood in the living room.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us. You and me."

"So, did Quinn dump you? I find that hard to believe."

"No, I ended it with her. I refuse to live a lie anymore."

Finn paused briefly for emphasis while his face darkened with the inner conflicts he was fighting.

"Look, I know I've been a big jerk to you, but I was so confused …. and I thought you didn't really love me the way I love you…..and I know you think I don't really love you and I'm not good at expressing my feelings. So I'm going to sing for you. Listen carefully to the words."

Rachel's mouth opened in surprise. She struggled to keep her cautious excitement in check.

_He remembered! Can I dare get my hopes up? _

She barely managed to say the rest of their preset performance routine.

"Okay. Break a leg."

Finn used one hand to wipe his damp forehead then gathered his nerve back together and started singing. He kept a steady and intense eye contact with Rachel throughout the song.

**It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this **

**I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on  
**

Rachel let out a little gasp of surprise but her eyes shone with happiness and pleasure while she watched Finn perform. He tried to convey his love and hurt through his emotional facial expressions and body language as he sang out the words to her with all his heart.

**So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should**

**Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me  
**

Finn gave Rachel his most winning smile and pointed first to her then back to his chest where his heart was located. Rachel put her hands up to her face as she attempted to wipe away the tears that were falling unbidden down her cheeks. Her body shook with her pent up feelings that threatened to burst out at any second. A half smile broke out on her face too.

**This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me **

**Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
**

Finn reached forward to lightly touch Rachel's hair for a second then stepped back again. His voice threatened to break up but the very emotional teen boy sang the last two stanzas without faltering or forgetting any of the words.

**We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin**

**I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you  
**

As Finn's voice faded away more tears ran down Rachel's face. She swallowed down a big lump that had gathered in her throat and continued wiping the water out of her eyes. Finn walked towards Rachel and kneeled down in front of her. He placed his two warm hands over her two shaking ones.

"I didn't sing to make you cry. I want us to be happy."

Finn leaned forward and gave Rachel a brief kiss. Rachel pulled back soon after their lips made contact and asked the question foremost on her mind.

"Why did you forgive Quinn? She did a far worse thing than me. You forgave her but not me?"

Finn took both of Rachel's hands in his and spoke to her in soothing tones.

"It was easy to forgive her, because I didn't really love her. But what you did hurt me bad Rachel, because I really love you and because of that I was so confused and couldn't forgive you. Every time I wanted to forgive what you did and be with you I remembered how you didn't keep my feelings safe inside your heart and choose to hurt me anyway."

Rachel returned Finn's serious look with a stricken expression of her own.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you like that and I told you before I don't care about anybody but you, Finn. I was so angry about Santana and you. I did a really stupid thing, but you hurt me more by pushing me away."

Finn reached out with one hand and softly cupped Rachel's cheek. He gently stroked it for a few seconds. He tucked a few loose strands of her dark hair behind one ear and continued telling her his feelings.

"I know. I'm so sorry for that. What I did with Santana meant nothing to me. I will never do something stupid like that again, and I will listen to you. We will never lie to each other again. We are part of something special."

He stopped talking and looked at her with his serious face.

"I really love you, Rachel."

Rachel put her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him on the lips again. After a second intense kiss Finn helped Rachel to her feet and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and used one finger to slightly tilt her chin upwards.

"So, you want to go see a movie then I'll treat you to dinner? I've missed spending quality time with you very much."

Rachel considered his offer for a few seconds, decided to make him wait longer than necessary then punched Finn in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for believing anything Quinn said to you."

Rachel punched Finn on his other arm.

"This one is for acting like such a jerk to me for so long. Don't make me hit you again."

Rachel mock glared up at Finn with her most intimidating scorned glare.

"Whoa, scary Rachel. I promise to get it right this time."

Finn laughed and started tickling Rachel on her midsection. As she squirmed and giggled he glanced over at the TV screen and noticed what Rachel had paused before answering the door.

"You're watching that movie again?"

Rachel laughed again and smiled up at his amused expression.

"We can watch it again later."

"It's a date."

* * *

Choir room.

Monday – 12 noon.

Quinn walked up to the entry door and was about to enter when she glanced through the glass window and suddenly paused in her stride. She furiously processed the fact that Rachel and Finn were sitting together by themselves in the front row. They had their arms around each other with silly grins as Finn held out his arm holding his cell phone up then taking a few snapshots of them posing together as a couple. The blond's breakfast threatened to come up as Quinn forced down the taste of bile as her mind worked furiously trying to come up with a strategy.

As Quinn opened the door it banged against the wall with some force which startled the picture taking twosome out of their happy bubble. Both of their faces lost their luster and joy as they noticed who had just interrupted their alone time. She attempted to put on a show face grin for their benefit and stopped a few feet away from the newly reunited couple. Just then some of the other teens started filing in and found seats.

"Finn, may I speak with you over there?"

Finn looked at Rachel who nodded silently. He held her hand for a few seconds then stood up and followed Quinn over to the far wall where they huddled together talking in low voices. The blond gave Finn her determined don't mess with me stare.

"Please think about what you're turning down and throwing away. We can be the golden couple again and rule this school. None of your so called football goons would even dare try to slushie us or they would be punished severely. Finn, if you say yes and run with me right now we can forget that unpleasant scene at my house yesterday. I know what's best for you."

Finn crossed his arms in front of his chest and eased out the breath he had been holding.

"Quinn, I'm trying really hard now to not lose my temper and start yelling. I told you exactly how I felt towards you and my wanting to be with Rachel. I'm so happy that she agreed to be my girlfriend again. You have to move past this setback and just be the girl that I would gladly call my friend and glee teammate. You have a lovely voice so just help the rest of us get ready for Nationals. Wouldn't winning that be awesome? Have a nice day."

Quinn's answer came out with a low voice but the bitterness could have been heard a long distance away.

"Great. Just throw your life away. Don't forget I tried to help. See ya, loser. Time for plan B."

Finn walked back and sat down next to Rachel. He glanced with sadness at Quinn's retreating back then she sat down on the far end of the second row next to Sam. Rachel stood up and walked over to the podium. As the final few members in the New Directions glee club walked in and sat down for this teen only meeting Quinn raised her hand to get Rachel's attention as the brunette diva stood up at the podium.

_This is the moment of truth. I will soon be the most popular girl in school again and Finn will beg for another chance with me. Besides, I've relished this moment all weekend. Hey Man Hands, I'm looking forward to breaking your spirit for good very soon. How dare she strike me? Oh, I'll play like it's all forgotten today._

"Rachel, I have an announcement to make. May I speak now?"

Rachel's body tensed visibly and a bad feeling coursed through her lithe, compact frame. She reluctantly met Quinn's gaze and nodded in reply.

_Be the better person, Rachel. Don't let her get you flustered again. Rise above it._

"Go ahead Quinn, have your say."

Sam looked very interested and tried not to stare at Quinn too much. Hie eyes shone with a loving gaze. Finn looked tense and anxious and Rachel felt a headache coming on. The other teens looked mostly clueless. The blond smiled back at Rachel then glanced at Finn. Quinn cleared her throat and started her prepared speech.

"Before we get to Glee stuff I have some school news to report. I've decided that what cooler way for the rest of the students to take us seriously is if some of us were part of the upcoming prom dance royalty. Therefore, I have decided to run for prom queen."

Another surprised murmur ran throughout the assembled teen crowd. Rachel glanced at Finn who looked back at her with an impassive face. Quinn did not miss the look they shared but remained confident in her plans so she sneaked another flirty look at Sam who broke out his rock star smile for her benefit. Rachel closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Quinn raised her voice to get everyone's attention again.

"Hey! I'm not done yet. One more thing, the guy I have picked as my running mate and date is Sam Evans."

Quinn smiled at Sam as he stood up and linked hands with hers. Everyone looked stunned then checked to see what Santana's reaction would be. The Latina looked half asleep and totally bored. Finn stood up and walked over to shake Sam's hand.

"Way to go, dude! I hope you two win."

After a few more awkward seconds the other teens joined in with some half attempted applause. Quinn still acted like they were being thrown a victory parade. She smiled at Sam and they sat down again. Finn stood up and walked over to Rachel. He looked at the rest of the seated teens and put his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"We have an announcement too. I think this song says it perfectly."

Rachel looked over at Brad the piano player and nodded for him to begin. They separated and stood on opposite ends of the piano. All the other usual jazz band musicians started playing their instruments as Finn started singing.

**Finn:**

**You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after**

While Finn sang he walked over to Rachel and took her hand in his. The twosome turned to face the seated teens.

**Both:**

**Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread**

**Finn:**

**Hmm, you're pulling me**

To illustrate the words of the song Finn gently moved Rachel closer to him by twirling her around once 180 degrees. She ended up with her body in front of his as their faces were close together. Finn lifted Rachel in his arms and kissed her playfully on the nose then set her down again. He spun her around to his other side and she started singing her part while giving Finn her special smile reserved only for him.

**Rachel:**

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong**

**Together: Oh, you are the music in me**

**Rachel:**

**Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me**

**Finn: Yeah yeah yeah**

**Rachel:**

**It's like I knew you before we met  
Can't explain it  
There's no name for it**

**Finn :**

**I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy  
Because you see the real me**

**Together:**

**As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice  
Above the noise  
And no, I'm not alone**

**Rachel:**

**Oh you're singing to me**

**Finn/Rachel with ( Group ):**

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
You are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me**

**Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
You are the music in me (In me)**

**Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me**

Finn held Rachel's hand with gentle tenderness. They started gliding around the piano as Finn twirled Rachel through some more spins. The couple looked at each other with several silly but fun expressions as their joy of being together shone through their musical performance. On the last extended chorus run they waved to the others to join them and sing along. Mike, Tina, Brittany and Santana broke out more of their wicked insane dance moves with Puck and Lauren grooving on the outside edge. Mercedes joined hands with Rachel and Finn then everyone formed into their practiced conga line for a lap around the room. Quinn stayed put in her chair and stopped Sam from standing up. He looked like he wanted to protest but held her hand in silence. Much shouting and hugging ensued after the last note faded away.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Please Forgive Me - Bryan Adams**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7x8wPt8xarE)**

**You Are the Music in Me-High School Musical 2 soundtrack**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=cxznbn-BLXs**


	3. Chapter 3

McKinley High

Late March –Monday 12:30 pm

Choir room

As her teammates separated from the group hug and started leaving the room to eat lunch Rachel finally noticed that Quinn and Sam had watched the entire song performance from their seats. Only after Sam started to applaud did Quinn follow suit with some polite clapping of her own. Sam put his arm on the back of Quinn's chair and leaned over close to whisper something.

"I may have been the last one here but I still noticed you seemed really mad at Finn about something. Why didn't we dance with the others? Hey babe, whatever it is let it go. Together we can't lose."

Quinn turned towards Sam's half serious half little boy grin and let out the tense breath she had been holding during the final seconds of the song.

"You're right, Sam. I need to get over it. I just have a problem with conceding defeat in anything. Could you help me with that please?"

"That's what I'm here for."

The two blonds stood up, linked hands and walked towards the last two teens still there. They were a very nervous Rachel with Finn standing besides her. He looked down and put an assuring arm around his brunette girlfriend's shoulders. They remained silent as Quinn coolly assessed the twosome then looked up at Sam's smiling face. He nodded in encouragement so Quinn cleared her throat and glanced at Finn while she spoke.

"Well, it seems we both had good news to share today. Sam and I are trying to make Glee club more popular by running for prom royalty and we have our 2 captains united musically speaking again."

Quinn struggled with her warring feelings but noticed that they stayed silent waiting for her to continue. The blond finally looked Rachel directly in the face and thought about what she was going to say.

_For getting Finn back she sure doesn't look very smug. Is that fear I see in her eyes? OMG, does she think I'm that horrible a person? I can do this. Just say the words, and work on actually believing them later._

"That was a very nice duet. Sorry for sitting it out but I had a big breakfast. Sam and I will look forward to the next group song. See you tomorrow after school for glee practice."

Quinn glanced briefly at Finn then turned to leave still holding hands with Sam. Rachel's grateful sounding voice stopped her from reaching the exit.

"Quinn, wait!"

The flustered blond reluctantly turned back to face the shorter brunette girl. Quinn's voice still struggled to work properly as her inner turmoil begged her to scream back at the person who had somehow stolen Finn away from her again. Her body slightly shook as it tried to contain the conflict raging inside her heart.

_I have Sam and his love back. Stop being so selfish! I thought Finn was my ticket to happiness but I was wrong. I hate myself so much now. Say something!_

Quinn's voice managed to sound fairly normal despite her reliving Finn's crushing dismissal of her for the second time in less than 24 hours.

"What is it, Rachel? "I'm not feeling very good."

Rachel's contented face shifted to a worried expression.

"I just wanted to tell you that all of Glee will be voting for you and Sam. Personally speaking I really wish the two of you the best of luck. Why don't you go see the nurse, Quinn? You don't look well."

Quinn's insides twisted with guilt as her face registered surprise at Rachel's caring tone of voice. The blond's mouth briefly formed into a smile as she coughed once before replying.

"Thanks for saying that. I'll go get checked out. Let's go, Sam."

Quinn looked back up at Finn who had his intense but reflective facial expression going on. He nodded once at her and then shifted to his silly half smirk when he was pleased about something. The blond looked once last time at Rachel's stunned face and laughed at an inner private joke.

_Who knew saying something nice would shut her up like that? Ha, her expression is priceless. That's something to remember for later._

Quinn smiled as Sam took the lead and gently pulled her after him as they left the room. Rachel turned around and glanced with surprise up at Finn's smile looking back down at her.

"What the heck just happened, Finn? Quinn and I actually said something to each other without screaming or bodily harm. Am I still dreaming?"

Finn leaned down to put his arms around his still clearly freaked out girlfriend. His lips touched hers for a few seconds for a brief but urgent kiss. He pulled slightly away then kissed her nose again for emphasis.

"Does that feel like you're dreaming?"

Rachel giggled and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss Finn again for a longer duration. They pulled apart gasping for breath.

"If we are I never want to wake up."

* * *

Cafeteria. 12:45 p.m.

Mike, Tina, Brittany, Artie and Mercedes eagerly enjoyed their lunch after their recent dance and wheelchair exertions. They sat at a table by themselves and discussed possible song choices for their upcoming Nationals competition. Mercedes finally admitted something to her seated friends.

"I really enjoyed doing that Empire State of Mind song at the beginning of the school year but it's actually coming true now. We're going to New York City! I still have a hard time believing it."

Her joyous outburst was met by four smiling faces. Tina bounced around in her seat with much excitement.

"I'm kinda freaking out about that. I've never even been out of Ohio before. I can't wait to see the Big Apple. Aren't you excited too, Brittany?"

The Dutch teen girl with the shoulder length curly blond hair looked up from her barely eaten plate and glanced at her Oriental gal pal.

"What? Of course I'm excited, Tina. Just saving my energy for glee practice and when we all get there. My horoscope told me to take it easy for the next week."

Tina looked with some concern at Brittany's glum expression and slumped over posture. The normally shy Asian girl with the long dark hair was going to offer some words of comfort when Brittany gave her one of her happy smiley faces.

"I'm kidding! Of course I'm so stoked about Nationals. We'll show the world that New Directions has got the best dance moves and vocals. My cat wrote that down in my journal I think."

The other four seated teens held their breaths until the suddenly perky blond girl finished with her excited commentary then they all could not help but laugh also. Brittany laughed harder for a few seconds until she glanced up front and saw Santana walking in the door. The toned and tanned Latina halted when she locked glances with Brittany then turned around and left. Brittany felt her heart clinch with an intense pain and her mood plunged back into depression. Artie noticed the encounter and leaned close to whisper something.

"I hate seeing you like this. Go talk to her again. I hope it will make you feel better."

Brittany broke out her giddy little girl smile and kissed Artie on the cheek.

"Thanks for understanding."

Brittany stood up and pushed back her chair. She waved with renewed cheer at her friends.

"I'm not very hungry. I've got some great song and dance ideas I'm going to write down now or I'll forget. I need my notebook."

Brittany jogged out of the cafeteria looking for her distraught BFF.

* * *

Choir room. 12:50 p.m.

Santana was about to sit down and continue moping when an urgent voice made her stop.

"Santana, wait! Stop avoiding me because it really hurts. You're not being fair."

Santana turned around and glared at the upset Dutch blond girl.

"No, Britt! Your rejecting me is so not fair. I finally opened up about my feelings for you and they were thrown back in my face. You say you love me but your actions speak otherwise. We can't just be friends anymore. You're either with me or not at all. It should have been an easy decision picking me over Artie."

Brittany's facial expression formed into one of deep hurt as she fought back some tears starting to form.

"You think this is easy for me? I've struggled to understand my strong feelings for you since last year. I do love both you and Artie very much. I want to be with you but it wouldn't be right to hurt Artie when things are going so good between us. You also seemed freaked out about going public with our relationship. You're worried too much about what the other people in Lima will say. So when I try to respect your space you pull away and start shutting me out. That is the worst feeling ever."

Brittany started crying in earnest and the brunette Latina's face lost its angry tone and her deeply buried love for the distressed blond rose up to the surface again. Santana moved closer to her best friend and gently cupped her cheek with one hand. Her voice was husky with deep emotion as she looked up into Brittany's moist eyes.

"Please don't cry, Britt. I can't stand seeing you sad. I'm hurting so much I don't know any other way to deal with this. Please give me something to keep my faith alive."

Brittany wiped off her face after Santana dropped her hand back to her side. The blond grinned at the Latina which made Santana go weak in the knees for a few seconds. She finally sat down in the nearest chair for both emotional and physical support. Brittany cleared her throat and made her excited pitch.

"Just be patient and give me some time, Santana. But as for dealing with this, I have a great idea."

Santana raised an eyebrow and looked up with much interest.

"Please sing another song with me? How about tomorrow afternoon? It's a duet by your favorite Latina artist."

Santana matched Brittany's joyful expression then suddenly stood up to embrace the taller blond girl and hugged her, sighing deeply with satisfaction. The overjoyed brunette girl muttered her thanks over and over as her face rested against Brittany's comforting shoulder.

* * *

School hallway. 3:10 p.m.

Rachel walked towards her locker when she noticed Quinn slowly putting her stuff away in her storage space also. The brunette girl studied her glee teammate's body language closely.

_Quinn seems out of it. She must be on some meds the nurse gave her. Our unspoken cease fire is unexpected but nice. I'll try not to set her off again_.

Quinn's locker was situated at the top center part of a T intersection with the longer of two hallways behind her as she faced away from it. Rachel stood about 10 feet away from Quinn on the opposite side of the hallway. She opened her locker and put her last period textbook away then noticed movement in her peripheral vision. Rachel glanced towards Quinn to see who it was. Her breath caught in her chest as Rachel noticed Amizio and Karofsky standing a few feet behind the unaware blond girl. Each powerfully built guy was holding a Big Quench slushie cup in one hand. Rachel reacted without thinking and sprinted towards the impending disaster.

_No guys, horrible timing! Quinn's sick and this will make her go postal again. Stop the madness!_

Rachel yelled out a warning as it took several strides for her petite 5 foot 2 tall body to reach the blond's side.

"Quinn, move!"

The blond turned her head towards the direction of the nearby voice. Her reflexes were slowed somewhat by her medication and she gave Rachel a very questioning glance. Quinn's expression turned to surprise as she felt Rachel's hands grab her shoulders and hastily push the blond backwards away from her locker.

_WTH! Does she want to fight me now? Don't start with me again Ru Paul"_

Quinn stumbled backwards off balance but managed to regain her footing as two long streamers of bright blue slushie mix floated through the air and splashed all over Rachel's long dark hair and face. The petite brunette gasped out loud as her skin and senses reacted to the ice cold syrupy mixture coating her body. All other students even close to the immediate area cleared out immediately. Amizio and Karofsky threw the empty plastic cups to the ground and started making fun of Rachel's situation.

"Damn girl, why did you ruin my aim like that? I guess you must really enjoy the daily humiliation."

"Hey, one glee clubber is as good as the rest. We wanted to nail Miss ex-Head Bitch but you'll do too. Congrats for winning Regionals, loser."

Amizio laughed at Karofsky's attempts at banter and the two football jocks walked away down the corridor. A pool of blue slushie was spreading in a widening arc on the floor. Quinn could not look away from Rachel's ruined hair and outfit but the brunette's expression was strangely serene.

"Why did you do that? I've been so horrible to you recently. I don't deserve to be spared."

Rachel tried to smile as she tried to wipe some of the sticky stuff off her face.

"I can explain while I clean up. I need to get something from my locker first."

Quinn motioned to the girl's restroom a short distance away.

"Please, let me help you. It's the least I can do."

Rachel nodded her agreement and she could not help but smile again.

"That would be nice, Quinn."

The blond nodded and walked over to the girl's bathroom entrance. Rachel returned shortly carrying a small duffel bag and walked inside first with the blond following close behind. The female glee captain set her bag down on a nearby counter space and started unpacking. There was a spare change of clothes, towels, a large plastic trash bag, extra hairbands and clips, and even a small bottle of shampoo. Quinn's eyes widened in surprise as she noticed all the items.

"Wow Rachel, you come to school prepared."

"I have to be, because in the past I was targeted at least once a week if not more. It's hard to not be totally demoralized by all the hazing we glee people have to go through but I try to put up a brave front. I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me complain.

"Thanks for sharing that, but could you please stop talking now? Sit down in that chair and lean back. Since you saved me from having a bad hair day I'll give you a freebie. Don't let that get around."

Rachel smiled and put one of her towels over the back of the chair then sat down. She leaned back as instructed and closed her eyes. Once Quinn was satisfied with the water temperature she eased Rachel's slushie splattered head under the warm water to dampen it. The secretly pleased blond girl grabbed the shampoo bottle and started massaging an ample amount into the grateful brunette girl's hair.

"I want to thank you again, Rachel. It should be me having to do this. I've been hit before and it sucks big time. Why did you save me? I can't figure that out."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at Quinn while she enjoyed the feeling of the blond's fingers spreading the shampoo through her hair.

"First, you were not feeling good and second I knew getting slushied would totally ruin your day."

"Very funny, Rachel. I would have gone nuclear on those football players. I still want to on general principle. Close your eyes so I can rinse your hair out now."

A short time later Quinn announced that her rinse job was done and turned off the faucet. She eased Rachel up to a sitting position and handed her another towel. Rachel attempted to dry her hair for a few seconds then applied a few clips and put her trusty hair band on to keep her shoulder length dark hair in place.

"I really need to tell you something else, Quinn."

"It can wait until you change your clothes. Seriously Rachel, you look like a walking Popsicle. I'll wait out here."

Rachel grabbed her other clothes and emerged shortly from one of the girl's stalls wearing a pair of sweat pants and a McKinley athletics department short sleeved shirt.

"I'm glad I left my yellow sweater in my locker. I'll need it to walk to my car. It's still winter time you know?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise as she took in Rachel's unexpected look.

"It's not your schoolgirl Brittney outfit but not bad Berry. You look like a member of the track team. Okay, what's so important that I need to know?"

"Quinn, I'm so sorry for striking you in anger. Our emotions were running high and I deeply regret my actions. I know things don't work out the way we want them sometimes but I'd like to forget that entire night ever happened. Okay?"

"I accept your apology, Rachel, but only if you accept mine too. I somehow even knew at the time what you were saying was the truth but I refused to accept it. I've been humbled so much the past 24 hours my whole life has changed drastically. Can we agree not to talk about guys and just try to get along? If you hate me then I've only got myself to blame for that. I'll try to play nice in the future."

Rachel laughed a little and smiled back at the penitent blond girl.

"Now look who's talking nonstop. But I don't hate you, Quinn. I really do want to get along with you, so thanks for your kind words. I accept your apology, so please accept mine too. Now let's get out of here. School's out and no glee practice till tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Rachel."

* * *

Berry residence. 7:50 p.m.

After an evening elliptical workout followed by a relaxing shower and dressed in a pink hearts pajama outfit Rachel sat on her living room couch to enjoy the spring finale of her favorite teen drama. The airtime was 10 minutes away so she picked up her phone.

_I know she was watching last week's episode. She's trying to make an effort again so I will too. Maybe something non Glee related will be safe to talk about._

The wary and somewhat skeptical petite brunette quickly typed out a text message and send it.

_QuinnHBIC Do you have any idea who A is? I would never text bully someone like that. R BabsStarBerry_

Rachel wondered if she would get any reply at all since she knew Quinn was still somewhat sick but a few minutes later her incoming text chime sounded. She anxiously read her digital screen.

_BabsStarBerry You watch this show too, Rachel? Can't you figure anything out? Think about it, and yeah, you just did. Stop being a pest. Q QuinnHBIC_

Rachel tried to suppress the smirk that was forming on her face but signed in defeat and put her phone down.

_I hope that was the drugs talking and not her being mean again. Quinn seems to be trying to change for the better this time. I thought she made some good progress earlier this year but the four of us all got hurt when she cheated on Sam by kissing Finn. I was devastated too when Finn told me he saw fireworks when kissing her but he did not say the same was true when kissing me. What a way to hurt a girl. I need to ask him what his answer would have been without those drugs being in his system at the time._

Rachel turned on her big screen TV and turned it to the correct channel. She picked up her glass of green herbal lemon honey tea and settled in to watch. One hour later Rachel attempted to calm her breathing as she processed all the stunning plot developments. The 4 main female leads still had many questions left to answer and things were nowhere near as satisfying as Rachel wanted them to be, especially since her fave couple had no scenes this week. The suddenly tired petite brunette was about to walk upstairs to her room when her phone signaled another incoming text. She pressed the correct button and casually glanced at the screen, hoping it would be Finn saying some goofy or sweet thing to her before bedtime. Her eyebrows bunched up in surprise.

_BabsStarBerry Sorry about earlier, I was not expecting you to call me at home. Hey, Rach, I don't have anyone else to talk to about this show. WTH just happened? Is Ian dead or not? Caleb's back! Please respond. I promise not to bite. Q QuinnHBIC_

It took several minutes after Rachel read Quinn's reply while experiencing a new pleasurable sensation before typing and sending back her answer.

_QuinnHBIC What have you done with the real Quinn? This can't possibly be you. Yeah, the show was really awesome. Are you sure it's me you want to talk to about what happened? It sucks that we have to wait until June now. Ask me at school tomorrow. R BabsStarBerry_

Rachel stood up and put her phone in her pants pocket. She left one light on in the living room to provide a little illumination for when her two dads came home late after working second shift at the local Lima hospital. The petite brunette headed upstairs to her room and drew back her orange and red bed spread covers. She visited her adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth and swirled some mint mouthwash to finish her nighttime ritual. As she pulled out her phone to place it in its recharge cradle it chimed again.

_BabsStarBerry Very funny. Yes it's me Stubbles. Convinced? It would be cool if we could talk some more. I want you to believe just how sorry I am about all the mean things I did to you out of anger or spite. I regret it very much. Go Haleb! Q QuinnHBIC_

Rachel felt a smile forming on her face. She sent back a quick reply then turned her cell's power off and started its recharging sequence.

_QuinnHBIC If you ship my favorite couple you can't be all bad. Good night, Quinn. R BabsStarBerry_

* * *

**Bonus points to anyone who knows what show they are talking about. I will be able to wrap this bonus Glee episode up in 2 more chapters. More songs to come.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

McKinley High.

Late March.

Tuesday. 12:00 p.m.

Hallway.

Quinn put her backpack and winter jacket in her locker after her morning classes finally ended. She hoped Sam would arrive soon so they could enjoy their lunch period together. The blond closed her locker and glanced up the hallway hoping to see her boyfriend heading her way. Quinn noticed Rachel standing in front of her open locker putting stuff away. The brunette's locker was on the other side of the hallway a short distance away.

_There she is. I wanted to ask her something else about the show last night. I've got a few minutes._

Quinn took a step towards the brunette girl then halted as Rachel closed her locker and hugged Finn who had just arrived after leaving a nearby classroom. The two teens smiled at each other then kissed with eagerness for a few seconds. The blond suddenly had difficulty breathing as her inner calm threatened to shatter completely.

_Don't flaunt your happiness right in front of me. I thought I wanted Finn and me to work out again but it wasn't meant to be. Oh get a room already. Why am I still jealous of Rachel? I don't see how we can be friends when I feel this way. I really want to get past this. _

Quinn's train of thought was interrupted when she felt someone unexpectedly touch her shoulder. She made a low cry of surprise then relaxed when the blond girl perceived it was Sam standing next to her.

"Ready to go? Hey babe, is something wrong?"

Quinn gratefully hugged Sam for a few seconds as she noticed the other couple end their smooch and the brunette girl noticed the blond staring at her. Rachel smiled back and waved then she and Finn walked towards the cafeteria holding hands. Quinn felt herself smiling back at the happy petite dark haired girl as a wave of guilt and disappointment washed over her.

_Get over yourself already. I can do this. It's Sam I wanted to be with anyway so just be happy, okay? Rachel took a slushie bath for me and that means a lot. She's making the effort so I will keep trying as well. _

Quinn pulled back so she could look up into Sam's smiling face as he leaned down to kiss her with much eagerness. The happy blond girl responded with equal passion of her own. They broke apart with a gasp and Quinn grinned up at Sam before replying.

"I'm great Sam, and it's all because of you. I can't believe how good my life is now. Let's go eat."

* * *

12:45 p.m.

Rachel was getting her notebook and backpack out of her locker when she felt someone walk up next to her. It was Puck.

"Hey, what's up with my favorite Jewish princess today? Can I ask you a favor?"

The brunette girl huffed out an irate breath and closed her locker. She looked up at the tall muscle bound mohawked teen boy with much concern. Rachel then shook her head and started laughing.

"You'll just ask me anyway even if I start walking away. What is it, Noah?"

Puck leaned against the nearest locker and shrugged his shoulders.

"I need your help in picking out a gift for Lauren. Come on, I know you will help me. It will be fun. We'll go to the mall and I will let you buy your crazy cute outfits."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You want me to go shopping with you?"

"That's the plan. So, will you? I promise to be a perfect gentleman, and that's saying something."

"Let me get back to you on that. I have class now."

Rachel started walking away and Puck kept up with her rapid but short strides with ease.

"Hey, let me escort you as a show of faith. I don't want you to get slushied two days in a row."

Rachel's face blushed red in embarrassment.

"Does my every humiliation here end up as public knowledge? Of course it does."

Puck stopped walking as Rachel paused outside her next classroom. He grinned as the brunette girl tried to get her composure under control again.

"That was a very nice thing you did for Quinn. If I hadn't totally blown things with her by going to juvenile detention for a few weeks I would have been there to stop it. Finn knows too, and I'm sure he'll want to talk to you about it soon. Here you are, so I'll see you in Glee practice later."

"Thanks, Noah. Okay, we can go after school today."

"Cool, Rachel. I'll owe you big time."

"You better believe it."

* * *

3:10 p.m.

Choir room.

Rachel as usual was the first to arrive so she sat down on the piano stool and ran through some vocal warm up scales while playing the corresponding note. She was midway through her routine when Quinn walked through the door. The blond girl let out a sign of relief as she walked towards her seated teammate.

"I knew you'd be here, Rachel. We need to talk about something."

Rachel stopped playing and stood up. She paused to gather her thoughts before replying.

"So, is this about Pretty Little Liars? Maybe we can figure out what happened together."

Quinn was about to reply then shook her head and smiled back at Rachel.

"Sure, I'll use an example to get my point across. I used to think of you as Aria, what with your schoolteacher crushes and all. But Rachel, now you're more like Spencer, getting the misunderstood but nice guy in the end. Congrats."

Rachel's cheeks flushed with color as she felt surprise hearing Quinn's compliment. The brunette carefully considered her answer.

"Thanks, Quinn, but I thought we weren't going to talk about guys. I don't want us to fight anymore because it's pointless.

"I agree Rachel, but just this one time. Let me say my peace."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, it's like this. I"

"I'm glad we found you two."

Both girls were startled when they heard Sam's voice as both he and Finn walked into the room and stopped close to their respective girlfriends. Finn's facial expression had changed from anger to vast relief when he noticed that his girlfriend seemed unharmed today.

"I was so worried about you, Rachel. Sam and I found out after lunch what happened yesterday. We took care of it."

Finn looked briefly at Quinn then back down at Rachel's smiling face.

"I told those guys if they try to slushie either one of you or our Glee teammates again I'll kick them off the football team. I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

He stepped forward and hugged Rachel to him with much happiness. Quinn took Sam's hand and used his warmth and closeness to fight off any negative thoughts that wanted to race through her mind. Her voice was steady as she spoke.

"Actually I was the target. Rachel pushed me out of the way. I want to thank you again for that."

Rachel stepped back from Finn and smiled at the grateful blond girl.

"You're welcome, Quinn."

Rachel glanced up with concern and looked into her tall boyfriend's eyes.

"It is okay Finn, don't fight with them."

"They won't do it again."

Rachel smiled then reached out to take one of Finn's hands. She squeezed it gently as he grinned back at her. The brunette glee captain looked back over at Quinn and Sam.

"I could use a ceasefire on the slushie wars. My laundry bill is really going up."

The three other teens chuckled out loud at Rachel's quip then the brunette joined in with her distinct sound of laughter. The two couples started to move apart so they could share a few moments alone with each other then noticed some of the other glee teens walk in. Finn, Rachel and Sam turned to greet Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany. Quinn gently touched the brunette girl's shoulder to get her attention back.

"Hey, we can talk more later. I didn't tell you everything I wanted to."

Rachel smiled back at the blond and silently marveled at this slowly forming but hopefully new friendship between her and Quinn. She heard Mr. Schue's voice talking with some of her other friends out in the hallway and getting closer.

"I'll look forward to it. Oh, almost time for practice. Have a great evening, Quinn."

"You too, Rachel."

* * *

3:30 p.m.

Will Schuester walked to the front of the choir room by his white board but choose not to use it today. He turned to face all the seated teens present. Santana, Brittany and Artie sat in the front row with Rachel and Finn a few chairs over. In the second row it was Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Puck.

"Okay, we're still working on choosing our Nationals set list but I want all of you to keep practicing songs that have a personal connection with some part of your current life. I encourage you to get up in front of everyone to sing about it but that's not required. Please pass this on to Lauren as she's with the wrestling team at the State championships in Toledo. So, does anyone want to sing today?"

Brittany raised her hand and Will pointed to the excited Dutch blond.

"Santana and I want to get this party started."

She looked over at her dark haired Latina BFF and Santana smiled back with much emotion showing on her face. The two girls stood up and walked over to give the jazz band some instructions. The guys in the horn section started off the first part of the song with the other musicians joining in. The two girls ran to opposite sides of the room and started singing while rolling their hips and swinging their hair around as they started to move closer together.

**Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Brittany, Brittany  
Santana, Santana (hey)  
**

Brittany and Santana stopped close together and mock glared at each other while continuing to sing the lyrics. They waved their hands around in agitation and spun themselves around one complete time while glancing occasionally at their appreciative audience.

_**[B]**_** He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
**_**[S]**_** I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
**_**[B]**_** He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
**_**[S]**_** Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about  
**

Puck was really getting into the performance, while the other three guys sitting next to their girlfriends acted with more restraint. Artie was waving his arms and grooving in his wheelchair, which made all the others have a silly grin on their faces. All the girls were moving around in their chairs and getting into the musical beat. Brittany and Santana sang the next verse standing back to back and looking at the others.

_**[S]**_** You never know  
**_**[B]**_** Why are we the ones who suffer  
**_**[S]**_** I have to let go  
**_**[B]**_** He won't be the one to cry  
**

Now the 2 singing females faced each other again and started in on their lyrical showdown.

**Chorus:**

_**[B]**_

**(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar**

_**[S]**_

**Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar  
**

The two sweat soaked dancing girls waved to the other seated females to join them out in front of the watching guys. Santana and Brittany continued singing while Tina, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes danced around the 2 main performers.

_**[S]**_** I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
**_**[B]**_** I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
**_**[S]**_** I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
**_**[B]**_**You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong**

_**[S]**_** You never know  
**_**[B]**_** When the pain and heartbreak's over  
**_**[S]**_** I have to let go  
**_**[B]**_** The innocence is gone  
**

Finn watched Rachel and the other girls dancing with much amusement. He and the other guys were now waving their arms around and clapping to the beat in support also.

_How can Rachel be so cute all the time? She looks so adorable right now. Music is truly a life changing force. I can't imagine my life without it or her. I'm going to plan something very special for her soon. I know she likes surprises. _

**Repeat Chorus**

_**[S]**_

**Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed**

_**[B]**_

**And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain**

**(Both) **

**But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame  
**

The girls all pointed to their respective boyfriends or male pals as the subject of the blame game. Then all the girls sang the chorus together one final time. When they finished they all gave each other a high five while the guys clapped loudly and whistled their approval. Santana hugged Brittany tightly while some tears streamed down their faces. The blond whispered into her Latina best friend's ear.

"I'll talk with Artie soon, okay babe? Then I'll find you. You were amazing."

"So were you, Britt. I love you so much."

"I know, San. Me too."

Rachel walked over in front of Finn while the others started leaving the room. The flushed and slightly out of breath brunette reached out her hand and Finn took it.

"So, did you like my dancing?"

Finn could not keep his lopsided grin off his face as he replied.

"You were adorable, Rachel. I'm so happy when I watch you perform."

Rachel laughed then leaned over to kiss Finn's cheek. When she glanced at the others leaving Rachel noticed Puck nodding his head slightly at her while he walked out. Soon it was only the two of them left.

"Thanks, Finn. I love you very much."

Finn pulled Rachel down to sit on his lap and kissed her on the lips with a gentle passion. The two teens gasped a little bit when the contact was broken.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that, Rachel. So, do you want to hang out somewhere now?"

"I was just about to tell you, Finn. I have plans, but only if you are okay with it. Puck asked me to go shopping with him. He wants my help in buying Lauren a gift. He's a good friend, but you are the only special man for me."

Finn laughed and leaned forward to kiss Rachel's nose then captured her lips again for a final smooch. He pulled back slightly then looked into his girlfriend's sparkling eyes and smiled.

"You're the only girl for me too. I love you very much, and trust you to be around other guys without me worrying about it. Have a great time, okay?"

Rachel threw her arms around Finn's neck and laughed away her slight tension running through her body.

"You're the best, Finn!"

Rachel pivoted off his lap and faced him. Finn reached out to take her hand again and stood up. He gave his dark haired girlfriend his usual smirking grin.

"Don't tell me, show me."

Rachel looked up at her tall boyfriend with a devious grin on her face too.

"Oh, don't worry. I will. Come get me at the mall after I'm done. We can spend time together and you can eat dinner with my dads and me. It's their night off work."

"I was hoping you'd ask. Text me when you're ready and I'll pick you up. We have a date, Rachel."

* * *

Lima Mall. 5:30 p.m.

Rachel first shopped at Kids R Us so she could buy a few more of her sexy librarian chic school outfits. Then she and Puck made stops at Build a Bear and Game Stop for various purchases. Now the twosome decided to stop for a drink as a nice end to their get together. Puck put all their bags he was carrying down in the two spare seats at their table and walked inside the Lima Bean to purchase their java order. Rachel enjoyed giving her feet a break and used her brief free moment to take out her phone.

_FinnQB5 Hey, we're about done. You can start heading this way in a few minutes. Noah and I are in the food court. Love you Frankenteen. BabsStarBerry_

Puck was soon back and placed a steaming Styrofoam mug in front of his brunette gal pal.

"Your hot cocoa, Rachel."

Puck sat down and carefully sipped his hot cup of black coffee with a little sugar in it.

"It's been fun hanging out with you."

"Thanks, Noah. I've enjoyed myself too."

"But seriously, Rachel? More sweaters and shirts with animals and bow ties on them? You look like someone in kindergarten on a high school tour. I've been wondering why Finn loves your knee high socks so much."

Puck laughed as he reached out and playfully flipped Rachel's bangs out of her face.

Rachel mock glared at Puck then flashed him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Stop lying, Noah. You secretly love my fashion sense and just can't admit it. You'll feel much better if you did."

"Keep dreaming, Berry. It'll never happen."

Rachel kept smiling like she didn't believe a word that he was saying.

"Okay, you make the outfits totally rock my little princess. Satisfied?"

"Was that so hard? Thank you."

Rachel smiled at her good friend then glanced at her phone and read her new text.

_BabsStarBerry On my way. Watch it with the height jokes, okay? Love you too Short Stuff. FinnQB5_

Rachel giggled again then put her phone inside her jacket pocket. Puck glanced at her as he sat his cup down.

"Good call on the bear idea. Didn't know they had wrestling outfits for stuffed animals. I couldn't think of something for Lauren that was different from my previous gifts. She always loves candy so I can't go wrong there."

"You're welcome, Noah. You just needed my female perspective and natural shopping sense to help you helpless teen guys out. No extra charge."

"Very funny. But without me you'd never know what game Finn wanted more than all the others. He'd better invite me over for some co-op play. Or I can drop by on the weekends, if that's okay with his girlfriend of course."

Rachel smiled back at Puck's jab at her planning every single detail of her dates with Finn.

"Well, Finn and I do have something going on tonight and on weekends of course but I'm sure he will make time for you. I'll let you boys have your gaming and male bonding rituals. I need my girl time with Mercedes and Kurt too. Maybe even hang with Quinn some. I still can't believe I'm saying that considering recent events. We are trying to put the past behind us and move on."

"I'm glad you are trying to be friends with her, Rachel. Quinn does seem very happy since Sam gave her a second chance. It's good to see you and Finn together also."

Rachel drank more of her cocoa then gave Puck her serious expression look.

"But are you happy, Noah? I know you're with Lauren now but I see how your eyes light up when Quinn's name comes up in conversation. Do you still love her?"

"What does that have to do with now?"

"Everything. Please give me your honest answer."

"I'll always love her, Rachel. We had a kid together. I wanted it to work out but I never thought I was good enough for her. Then my detention mess happened and Quinn moved on to Sam. He's a stand up guy. Hey, I'm having a lot of fun with Lauren. I'm enjoying the ride."

"So you love Lauren too?"

"I really think I do. Who knows what will happen? It's called living in the moment, and it's what I do best. Just respect my wishes, Rachel. Don't tell Quinn what I said either; I don't want to mess her life up again."

Rachel shook her head then finished her drink.

_Stupid teen boys. You think you're sparing our feelings but it only hurts us more in the long run. You never tried to get Quinn back either. Just gave up and believed you were doing her a favor. What about what she wanted? Okay girl, stop trying to fix everything, just let your friends be._

"All right, if that's what you really want."

"It is. Thanks for understanding, Rach. You're the best."

Puck noticed Rachel suddenly smiling at someone standing behind him. It was Finn.

"That she is, and much more. How's it going, Ice Man?"

Puck stood up and stood Finn's outstretched hand.

"Doing just fine, Maverick. Hey dude, want to do some gaming this weekend?"

"Sounds great. We'll set up a time later. Ready to go, Rachel? Can I carry those bags for you?"

Rachel leaned down and used the table as cover to put her game purchase inside one of her apparel bags then handed all of them except the one to her waiting boyfriend. Finn nodded in understanding.

"Did you get everything you were looking for? Will I like anything?"

Rachel showed Finn one of her playful smirks.

"You can wait until we get to my house. I know you like surprises."

Puck motioned to carry some of them too.

"Hey, I'm going the same way as you two are."

Rachel gave Puck a friendly grin and handed over her bag.

"Thanks, Noah. Be careful with this one. Let's go."

* * *

Berry residence 7:45 p.m.

Rachel and Finn held hands as she led him up to her bedroom. Opposite her door was a black table, and sitting on it was a lamp with a yellow world map globe base. They walked inside and Rachel sat Finn down on the foot of her bed. It was covered with an orange and yellow bed spread with lots of bright patterns on it. The excited brunette girl kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and grinned with much joy.

"I have a surprise for you but first I have some entertainment planned. Let me get the music ready."

Rachel walked over to where her CD player was and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could see her two pink lava lamps on both sides of the white dresser and Finn smiling back at her. She took a deep breath and faced her waiting audience of one.

"I love the lyrics of this song and I want to sing it to you, Finn."

Rachel hit the play button and started singing. The room filled with her powerful soprano voice.

**You were in college working part time waiting tables**  
**Left a small town, never looked back**  
**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**  
**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

Rachel walked back in front of Finn and stood on her black and white piano rug which was between her bed and her red desk against the wall. He felt at total peace as he enjoyed her passionate performance.

**I say can you believe it?**  
**As we're lying on the couch**  
**The moment I could see it**  
**Yes, yes, I can see it now**

Rachel walked forward and carefully sat down in Finn's lap facing him and the two put their arms around each other.

**Chorus:**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Rachel leaned back and stood up then walked over to her white 3 shelf bookcase and faced Finn again. She placed one hand on her desk and sang the next part.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**  
**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**  
**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**  
**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

Rachel pulled out her desk chair and sat down then crossed her legs. Her face took on a wistful expression as she went on with her song.

**But we got bills to pay**  
**We got nothing figured out**  
**When it was hard to take**  
**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**

Rachel got up and started dancing on her white shag carpet back over to her dresser. She gave Finn some flirty glances while looking at him as she spun around and sang.

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**  
**You saw me start to believe for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Rachel looked sad as she walked towards her door. She stopped and turned her mock hurtful eyes back on Finn's suddenly confused face.

**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.**  
**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**  
**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the goodbye**  
**'Cause that's all I've ever known**  
**Then you took me by surprise**  
**You said I'll never leave you alone**

Finn opened his arms and Rachel looked joyous and glowing as she continued to dance and moved closer to her boyfriend again. She pointed at him while singing the next stanza.

**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water**  
**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**  
**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**  
**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**

Rachel grabbed Finn's hands in hers and pulled which made the tall male teen stand up and join her in dancing. The smitten brunette girl glanced up into her boyfriend's very happy face and gave him her special smile reserved only for him.

**Hold on, make it last**  
**Hold on, never turn back**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Rachel led Finn back over to the foot of her bed and motioned for him to sit down again. She stood in front of him while they held hands and she finished the song

**Do you believe it?**  
**We're gonna make it now**  
**I can see it**  
**I can see it now**

Finn pulled Rachel to him and their lips met for a much needed kiss. Finn sounded a little chocked up as he gazed with much love at his talented dark haired girlfriend.

"I believe you're the best thing in my life, Rachel. Will you be mine too?"

"I'll always be yours, Finn. So, how did you like the song?"

"It made me love you even more if that's possible. I'm so lucky to have a great girl like you in my life. Thanks for this wonderful surprise."

Finn tenderly kissed Rachel again, with their lip lock lasting a few seconds longer than the last time. They broke apart for air then Rachel laughed again.

"That was only your first surprise. I bought you something too. Noah helped me pick it out. Let me get it for you."

Rachel walked over and opened one of her dresser drawers. She pulled out a shopping bag then sat back down next to Finn and handed it over to him. He started to open it then looked back at Rachel's smiling face.

"So you had a good time with Puck today?"

"Yes I did. It was fun, but I missed you every minute we were apart. He assured me that you would like this one."

Finn looked back down and started opening the bag.

"I was wondering why he wanted to game this weekend."

Finn read the title of the X box 360 game and his mouth fell open. It took a moment for him to regain his voice.

"Now I know why. Call of Duty 4 Black Ops! Oh yeah, thanks so much babe! You understand me so well."

Finn put his game back in the bag and placed it on Rachel's side table next to her bed. The tall teen boy then leaned back and pulled her down to lay along side him. He placed a soft kiss on his brunette girlfriend's cheek then put his arms around her and closed his eyes. Rachel put her head on his chest and felt totally at peace with her world.

"You don't want to rush home and start playing it?"

"It can wait, and Puck would kill me if I started without him. We just had a large dinner so I'd like to rest and cuddle now. Will your dads kick me out if I fall asleep now? I'm exhausted."

"Rest now, love. As long as you're unconscious they can't complain about my virtue or safety."

"You make me so happy, Rachel."

"Me too, Finn."

The two teens soon went to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Go to the You tube site and paste after last backslash in the url line:**

**Beautiful Liar by Beyonce featuring Shakira.**

watch?v=NbtJecQlUk8

**Mine by Taylor Swift.**

watch?v=XPBwXKgDTdE


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday. 12:15 p.m.

Cafeteria.

Rachel and Finn sat at a table enjoying their lunch together. The big teen boy easily put away a meal that 3 normal people would struggle to finish without being starved. The petite brunette girl usually brought her lunch from home as it was so much healthier than what the school offered up for nutrition. Rachel enjoyed her tuna sandwich and side salad with a sprinkle of Parmesan cheese and fat free dressing. Finn finally finished his meatloaf, baked potato, garlic bread and big slice of carrot cake and was eyeing Rachel's chocolate covered raisins in one of her Ziploc bags.

"Hey, would you like to share some of those with me? I'm still a little hungry."

Rachel laughed and moved her lunch container to the far side of her plate.

"Just because we're together again doesn't mean that you get to have my desserts. You need to watch what you eat, love. It's good we don't have dance practice today or you would be sick. Being overweight is not good for your health or the team. Not to mention how worried I am about you. Please try to do better. You'll thank me later."

Finn leaned over closer to his girlfriend and put one arm around her shoulders. He leaned in close to her smiling face.

"How about a kiss instead? Less calories and much more satisfying anyway. You'd be helping me out already."

"Oh, you're very sneaky today. You planned this all out didn't you? You teen boys will do anything for some more action. I should be upset about your one track mind."

"Hey, can't a guy give the girl he's in love with some public affection? Don't complain because you love it too. Besides, I have a surprise planned for you later tonight."

"Finn, you keep regressing. What am I going to do with you?"

"I'd like to find out. Don't worry, you'll like it."

"Now I'm very interested. What are you going to do?"

"It would help if I could get that kiss first."

Rachel shook her head and gave in to her wants and needs. She closed the distance between them as their lips sought out each other for a few seconds of playful kissing. The two teens pulled apart and she looked at him with much interest showing on her face.

"Feel better now? Okay, you've got me very excited. What's going on?"

"I'm much better now Rach. Remember, it's a surprise."

"What's a surprise? May we join you two?"

Rachel and Finn looked up in surprise as they noticed Quinn and Sam standing by their table holding their lunch trays. The blond girl waited patiently for a reply as Rachel's mind snapped back to the present.

"I don't know as he won't tell me."

Rachel glared at Finn's grinning face then she noticed his hand was very close to her open lunch container.

"Don't even think about it."

Rachel remembered Quinn's second question and rapidly glanced back up at the other couple still standing and waiting.

"Yes, please join us."

Quinn smiled back at Rachel as she sat down next to the brunette girl. Sam exchanged a high five with Finn and took a seat next to him. Rachel waved a hand at the blond surfer dude.

"Hi, Sam."

"S'up, Rachel? Your solo was super awesome. Hey Finn, want to lift some weights later?"

"I'm going to pass this time, dude. I ate too much. How about I just spot you today?"

"That'll work. Thanks buddy."

Sam started eating his meal while Finn talked about some of the local Ohio sports teams. The two girls leaned a little closer so they could hear each other clearly.

How are you today, Quinn?"

"Still slushie free so I'm great. So what's all this with you and Finn?"

"It's something for tonight but he won't say what. I do like surprises but he knows my curiosity will be in overdrive until I find out."

"Wow, this is really bugging you. Okay, change the subject. Have you been working on any more songs for Nationals yet?"

"Thanks for reminding me, Quinn. I do have one I'd like to do with two other girls. I'm still working out the details, but I'll text you when I figure out the arrangement."

"Thanks, Rachel. Hey, would you please share some of those raisins with me? We're friends now, right?"

The brunette's jaw dropped down in surprise as she tried to formulate some words in response. The two guys glanced back over as the table got very quiet. Rachel looked back at Finn's slightly hurt expression.

"Okay, you can all have some, even you Finn. Be glad you have an understanding girlfriend."

Finn gave her one of his silly grins and held his hand out.

"You're the best, Rachel."

"Ha, just remember that. But Quinn and Sam? Eat your meal first. No skipping on your proper nutrition."

Both blonds thanked Rachel in unison. Sam quickly made his food disappear so he could get a handful of raisins then the two guys stood up and left. Quinn shook her head in amazement while eating her food more slowly.

"How can guys eat so fast? I hope they don't get sick in the weight room."

"That's true. I should have let Sam have the raisins first. Quinn, I haven't forgotten about our interrupted talk. I promise we'll get together very soon. Thanks for being patient with me."

Quinn smiled back at Rachel's earnest facial expression and nervous body language.

"Why do you look so surprised? I know this is still very new with us and I don't want to fight anymore either. We'll see each other later. Thanks for bringing it up. Okay, how about that chocolate now?"

The two girls giggled out loud as Rachel poured some raisins into Quinn's hand.

* * *

12:45 p.m.

Choir room.

Santana walked into the glee club's meeting room and eagerly greeted Brittany with a big hug and kiss on the cheek. The dark haired Latina's breathed in and out rapidly as she enjoyed the feeling of closeness with her female blond BFF who had captured Santana's heart. The two teen girls separated and sat in some nearby chairs.

"Hey Britt, I'm so proud of you and the others for making your academic decathlon finals. You being a smart girl is a big turn on."

Brittany's mouth formed into a high wattage smile while her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"You're so sweet, San. You're the only one who remembered to watch us on TV. It meant a lot to me."

"Anything for you, babe. I knew you would ace the cat diseases category."

"Of course. I should be either be a cat doctor or open my own dance school."

"You would be great at either, B. I'm going to love you regardless."

Santana held out her pinkie finger and Brittany wrapped hers around the Latina's.

"I love you too, San. Hey, that's why I wanted to see you here. We can be together."

Santana's face lit up with a joyful passion then she put her emotions in check.

"So you really want this like I do? Tell me everything!"

"Well, Artie and I had a long talk last night. He understood that I would never be truly happy if you and I were apart. We'll still have our great friendship and spend lots of time together at school. But Artie and I love each other very much and we're not breaking up. You and I can spend as much time together as possible but I'll need some quality time with him when I can. He's willing to share me so all of us can be happy. Just go with it for now, S. Enjoy the moment."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana on the cheek as the Latina girl sat there looking stunned.

"Well, this does beat being miserable and alone. It's not exactly what I wanted but I'll take it."

A few seconds later the dark haired girl threw her arms around the blond's shoulders. Both girls looked at each other with intense glances then shared a brief but passionate kiss. Brittany smiled and helped Santana stand up.

"Hey, come over tonight and we'll get our cuddle on again."

The two girls joined hands and started walking towards the exit door. Santana gave Brittany a big smirk.

"Britt, I'm gonna rock your world."

"Me too, San."

* * *

20th Century Lanes. 5:30 p.m.

Finn pulled his car into the parking lot and shut off the engine while Rachel looked where they were and smiled.

"We're going bowling? You know me well, Finn. This was where our first date was, even though you were not totally straight with me at the time. But our kiss felt real to me too."

"Just like this one?"

Finn used one finger to gently turn Rachel's face towards him and they kissed for a few seconds then he pulled back and waited for her reaction. Rachel's eyes were still closed as she looked a little dazed and out of breath. She opened her eyes and breathed in some cooling air.

"Wow, that was even better. Do I get one of those after every strike like my first time?"

"What do you think? You'll be motivated to keep getting better. No one wants to see you knock all the pins down like I do."

"I'll keep that in mind. Wait, my ball bag is at home."

Finn smiled back at his girlfriend and pointed with one thumb towards the rear of the car.

"Actually, it's still in my trunk from the last time we went. When we had our difficulties earlier this year and until recently I forgot all about still having it. I'm very glad you're using it again."

"Let's go, stud. Are you ready to lose to a girl?"

"Dream on short stuff."

They got of the of car then and Finn opened his trunk and carried both of their bowling bags up the entry walkway. Rachel held the door open for him. A short time later the twosome had their rental shoes all laced up and ready to begin play on their assigned lanes. Finn pointed to Rachel.

"Ladies first."

"Get ready to taste defeat, Frankenteen."

After two warm up frames the teen boy and girl were ready to start their match. Rachel picked up her 12-pound pink custom made ball and promptly rolled an opening strike, which Finn matched with one of his own. After their customary hug and kiss they settled in but Rachel concentrated on hitting her visual target between the 1 and 2 pins. Finn had finally got her to use a 3-step approach and she settled for aiming her ball to start over the third arrow from the right and rolling it slightly angled but straight into the pocket. Finn used more of a right to left spin on his black 16 pound ball so he aimed a little farther to the right for his aim point. After 5 frames Finn was only up 10 pins as he had more strike to Rachel's four converted spares. She got set to bowl again.

"Are you worried yet, Finn? You should be. My luck is about to change."

As Finn was about to reply with a sarcastic but fun comment Rachel's ball hit her target exactly and all ten pins crashed over. Her excited yell had several other patrons staring at her with some amusement. The happy brunette skipped back over to Finn and puckered up her lips. He smiled while standing up and pulled her close. Finn gave Rachel another kiss reward and whispered into her ear.

"Is this part of your strategy? Have me too breathless and out of it to throw strikes?"

Rachel grinned back up at Finn's questioning expression.

"A lady never reveals her secrets. Your turn."

The brunette's plan seem to be working as her boyfriend did leave two pins standing but Finn smoothly knocked them over with his second attempt of the frame and picked up his spare. Both teens continued to get spares until it was time for the tenth and final frame. Rachel left one pin with her first roll then knocked it down and rolled a strike to end her game. Finn happily provided another kiss then he stepped up and got ready to bowl. Finn tried to over spin his bowl for extra pin action but left the 7 pin standing. He converted the spare then got ready for his final roll. The tall teen boy wiped his sweaty hands dry with his towel then glanced back at Rachel's smirking face.

"You need a strike to beat me. No pressure though. Just do your best, Finn."

Finn beamed a big smile back at his bemused girlfriend.

"You're just loving this, aren't you? Get ready to eat some humble pie."

Rachel chose to not reply but watched as Finn sent his highly spinning ball along the highly waxed lane towards the pins. Both teens held their breath as the ball punched through the pins and started knocking them over. They both shouted at the same time as two pins refused to go down. Finn turned around and acted dissapointed but was secretly pleased inside. He had to react fast as Rachel launched herself into his arms and Finn caught her before she fell to the floor.

"I can't believe it but I won! I'm so happy!"

Since Rachel's face was level with Finn as he held her in his arms she accepted her victory kiss with relish. As Finn lowered her to the floor she suddenly thought about something.

"Hey, I hope you didn't just let me win. I want to enjoy this fair and square. No complaining allowed."

"Honestly, Rachel, I did try to make that last strike. The pins were just against me. I'm glad to see you so excited. Ready for your reward now?"

"You have another surprise for me? I'm a lucky girl.'

"Yes you are. C'mon, I'm going to sing you a song. I'm feeling inspired after what you sang to me."

Rachel looked up at Finn's smiling face but was too overwhelmed to reply. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Let's go to the karaoke bar in the back room here. It so happens to be Teen Night."

* * *

6:15 p.m.

They walked inside hand in hand and Finn kissed Rachel's forehead before climbing up on the stage. Finn picked up a nearby microphone.

This is dedicated to you, Rachel."

Rachel's face lit up with joy as she sat down at a nearby table. Finn started the karaoke machine then turned towards his girlfriend and began the song.

**You're just too good to be true  
I can't Keep my eyes off you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
**

Finn reached out his free hand towards Rachel like he wanted to touch her and keep her close to him always. He climbed down from the stage and walked over closer to her.

**At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you**

Finn used his hand to touch the place over his heart then he pointed back to Rachel as the reason for his happiness and contentment. While he moved and sang he never broke eye contact with his smiling brunette girlfriend as she sat enraptured by his performance.

**Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
**

Finn mimicked his knees buckling so he sat down on the edge of the stage because of the teen's girl's presence and the effect she had on him.

**But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you**

Rachel sighed in content as she touched the place over her heart then pointed back at the seated teen boy after blowing him an air kiss. Finn rubbed a spot on his cheek then continued to sing.

**And I love you, baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you, baby  
To warm the lonely nights**

**I love you, baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray**

Rachel held out her arms and motioned Finn to approach her. Her facial expression had changed from adoring love to want and intense need for her boyfriend. He stood up and walked over to her as she stood up.

**Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you  
**

Finn put the microphone down on the table then and kissed Rachel with a gentle but urgent passion. His arms wrapped about her warm petite body as the two enjoyed each others presence and shared body heat. Rachel smirked then looked back up at Finn's silly half grin facial expression.

"Wow, you know how to treat a girl right. Ready for dinner now?"

* * *

Berry residence. 7 p.m.

Rachel led Finn downstairs to her dad's Oscar viewing room basement where there was a stage and all her competing trophies from years past were on display around the room. This time Finn did not need to be blackmailed or coerced into coming over but he really wanted to be here with his lady love. The excited brunette girl led her boyfriend around to check out all the proof of her talent and hard work. After taking the victory tour Finn let out a breath and smiled down into Rachel's happy face.

"Wow, I really wish I could have seen you compete at these events. I would have voted for you easily, Rachel. You have that certain special quality that most other people don't. I call it star power."

Rachel put her arms around Finn's midsection and put her cheek against his chest. They hugged for a few seconds then Finn leaned down to softly brush her forehead with a kiss then zeroed in on her lips for a brief smooch. Rachel kissed him back then laughed as she replied.

"You're not being a little biased, are you Finn? I do want to hear your honest opinion. We've agreed to be totally straight to each other about everything. Don't worry about me; I can take criticism as good as anybody."

Finn reached down to take Rachel's hand. He held it gently as he smiled at her and explained his reasons.

"I am being straight with you. Both my head and heart know that you are the most talented person in this entire town. I know you will be a star someday, Rachel. The fact that I'm crazy in love with you is just a very nice bonus. I want to share in your happiness."

"Finn, just being with you makes me happy. I know we can withstand anything if we stay true to each other. You better commit me too because that crazy in love feeling is contagious. So, what do you want to do now? Dinner will not be ready for another 15 minutes." But you can also kiss me for a few minutes until our vegetable lasagna is ready. But I forgot to make any dessert."

Finn cupped Rachel's cheek with his hand and replied in a husky voice.

"I think we're having dessert first. You're all I need babe."

The two hormonally charged teens shared a few more minutes of sweet kisses before the stove's timer went off, bringing their attention span back to food. Rachel broke off their kiss as she heard Finn's stomach grumble.

"Time to feed my man again."

* * *

Fabray residence. 8 p.m.

Quinn and Sam had just finished watching the movie Fools Gold when the blond teen girl leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's check.

"You and that guy are a lot alike. I love bleach blond surfer dudes."

Sam turned his head and gave Quinn a playful smooch on the lips.

"I really hope you're taking about me and not Matthew. You do know I'm his long lost son, right? Hey, hey, hey."

"Stop that, Sam. You don't have to imitate anyone. Just be yourself and I'll love you for it even more."

Sam put his arm around his blond tressed girlfriend and kissed her forehead. He looked deeply into her hazel eyes.

"You're right. I don't have to pretend around you and act all macho. You understand me so well. Thanks babe."

Quinn laughed and smiled back at her boyfriend. Then her voice took on a serious tone.

"Thank you for giving me another chance. I got very confused and screwed up inside. I just wanted to thank Finn for helping me choose glee club over the Cheerios. I didn't mean to lead him on by kissing him. He was still messed up about Rachel and started pursing me again. We still had unresolved feelings for each other and I wanted to know for sure."

"Let's move past all that, Quinn. You were only human. I know he was your first love, and that's hard to measure up to. I can only try my best to make you happy."

"You do, Sam. I'm so grateful you're in my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Quinn."

The ecstatic blond girl eagerly showed her ardent affection by sharing another intense kiss with her surprised and pleased boyfriend. When they broke apart for air Sam cupped Quinn's chin with his hand.

"Hey, I better go now before your mom comes out of her bedroom and starts screaming at me."

He mimicked Judy Fabray's voice.

"Stop corrupting my daughter young man! Don't sit so close together."

They both laughed and Quinn playfully hit Sam in the chest.

"My mom's not that bad. Wait, she really is. Okay, you better go before I lose all my self control."

Sam grinned and laughed again.

"I'll be looking forward to that day. Oh yeah!"

"Then quit tempting me like that. I'm a good girl, remember?"

"I sure do. Pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be here waiting for you. Good night."

"Night, babe."

They kissed again then Sam stood up and let himself out the front door. Quinn walked upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She got into her bed and started reading her current book when her phone buzzed an incoming text message. She picked it up off her end table and glanced at the screen. Quinn let out a breath of surprise as a new but pleasant feeling ran through her body.

_QuinnHBIC Hey, I just finished with dinner. Would you like to sing a song together for glee tomorrow? I'll ask Tina and the other girls to join in too. We'll have some time to practice first. I promise we'll talk about other stuff soon. Good night, Quinn. BabsStarBerry_

_BabsStarBerry Hey yourself. Thanks, I'd love to sing with you. See you tomorrow. Good night, Rachel. QuinnHBIC_

* * *

Thursday. 3:30 p.m.

Choir room.

All the girls stood out in the middle of the room in a circle next to the jazz band. Mr. Schue and the guys lounged in various chairs. The keyboard dude started the song then the drums came in and the rest of the band started playing. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Lauren suddenly moved away from each other to reveal Rachel in the middle standing between Quinn and Tina. The petite brunette captain started singing as she walked forward a few steps and looked at Finn's smiling face.

**Oooooooooooh**

**Can you feel me**  
**When I think about you**  
**With every breath I take**  
**Every minute**  
**No matter what I do**  
**My world is an empty place**

While walking around his chair she lightly placed her hands on his shoulders. Finn reached out as to grab her but Rachel nimbly spun out of his grasp then shook her finger at her boyfriend and his lopsided grin. The brunette girl did a ballet twirl back to the others then the Goth attired Asian girl stepped forward and sang to her boyfriend Mike.

**Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhoh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby  
**

The three featured vocalists then moved and danced around the chairs of their respective boyfriends while the other four girl's voices joined together for the chorus. Finn, Sam and Mike were all very pleased as their loving girlfriends entertained them with both solo and group dance moves. Mr. Schue looked a little uncomfortable but seemed to be into the performance very much. Artie and Puck were watching Brittany and Santana do their usual hip gyrations and body contortions as they spun each other through some complicated maneuvers.

**I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
**

Rachel and Tina continued to dance around Quinn as the three girls had returned to their starting point out in the middle then the blond girl stepped forward to sing her part. She smiled at all the seated males then only Sam existed in her world as she directed her words to him.

**The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling  
**

Sam held out his arms so show he was there waiting for her and that made Quinn grin even more. She pointed to him and sang her next part.

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
(Won't you save me)  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby  
**

All seven girls sang the chorus again then Rachel moved in front of Finn to sing her final stanza. This time she let him hold her hands while her voice poured out her happiness and joy.

**So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life**

Rachel leaned forward to kiss Finn's cheek and messed his short black hair up some with one hand. He was pleasantly surprised as his brunette girlfriend managed to escape again before he could grab her arm. Rachel smirked at his ongoing frustration then blew him an air kiss to appease Finn for the moment. Then Tina stepped forward to finish out the song.

**Still hurting baby  
Don't wast no more time  
And i need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day with out you  
Is like year without rain  
Ohhohoh  
**

All the girls sang the chorus one last time then as they finished all the appreciative males clapped and whistled their approval with some excited yells for good measure.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the nice comments and reviews. They do really make my day. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I wrote it mostly out of sequence and kept adding more. I hope it all makes sense. There will be one more chapter to wrap things up.**

* * *

**Songs:**

**Go to the you tube site and paste in the following after the last backslash:**

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Muse**

watch?v=HIdIOXNzlRw

**A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez and The Scene**

watch?v=bmRg6QktZSE


End file.
